fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Evangeline Winfield
"Didn't even hear the door open nor her footsteps approaching my desk. All of a sudden this beautiful, young woman was just there. Scared the living crap out of me. Asked me some questions about weird and supposedly supernatural activity going on out there in the Wasteland. As if Raiders and Super Mutants weren't enough..." - excerpts from Regulator Bowden's journal. Evangeline Winfield, full name Evangeline Prescott Winfield, otherwise known to locals as The Witch '''or '''The Witch of Salem, is a professional assassin and a member of the Order of Salem. She is a stout follower of belief in righteousness and justice, and hates those who prey upon others in order to survive. She is a skilled sniper, an intelligent thinker, and a loyal friend to those who earns her trust. Her primary weapons is the sniper rifle known as Malleus Maleficarum and a revolver by the name of Old Salem. Her views on the world, and her actions against "evil-doers", such as Raiders, Talon Company mercenaries, Gunners and Super Mutants, has made her into a favoured assassination target among the underground factions of the Wasteland. No successful attempt on her life has been made so far, as she has a tendency to seemingly vanish from the face of the Earth when least expected. History Evangeline was born the 12th of January in 2265, in the ruins of Ipswich to Sonia Haft and Howard Winfield, two devout followers of the Order of Salem. Since it was against regulation for two members to become infatuated with each other, her birth was kept a secret at first. Unable to keep an infant hidden from the Overseer of their order for long, Evangeline was soon presented as the result of Sonia's and Howard's violation against the rules of their faction. The Overseer at this time was however understanding and chose to overlook the mishap, declaring that the birth of the child was an omen. Never before had there been any offspring from two members of the order and believers in the righteous cause. Thus Evangeline's birth was praised and taken as a sign of good fortune and better days to come. As Evangeline grew up she took sniper rifle lessons from her mother and revolver lessons from her father, quickly learning the ropes of how to handle herself in a gunfight. She also got to learn the art of stealth combat, how to remain hidden in the shadows and how to disappear in plain view. When she was 14 years old she was sent out into the Wasteland for her pilgrimage to prove her worth to the order. She returned four weeks later with the finger of the Raider leader Smiling Humphrey and was thus initiated into the order. Having completed several other riskful tasks and assignments ever since the assassination of the dreaded Raider leader, Evangeline retains a high status and holds much respect among the members of her order. At some point during an assignment gone awry, she was captured and tortured by members of the enigmatic and secretive Cult of Ug-Qualtoth. Whatever unholy ritual they performed on her it resulted in permanent blindness. That has caused Evangeline to reluctantly rely on Institute technology in order to once again be able to see, using lens implants based on synth technology to regain her eyesight. Personality "I am sworn to eradicate evil, wherever it may hide. You prey on innocents for your own winning or pleasure, you are my enemy. An enemy to the Wasteland, and must thus fall. There can be no arguments... and no quarter shall be given." - Evangeline Winfield Evangeline Winfield is intelligent, calm, soft-spoken and charismatic. She has a strong sense of justice and will often go out of her way to aid or comfort others. She is however also quick to judge and often mistrusts the intentions and personalities of strangers she meets, thus making it hard for her to make close friends. Though she is more of a loner, due to the secretive nature of her order, preferring solitude over bonds of relationship. Appearances * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part I * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part II * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part III * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1853 Fallout: At World's Fair - Part IV] * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part V * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part VI * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part VII * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part VIII * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6747 Fallout: At World's Fair - Part IX] * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part X * Eldritch Wastes - TBA Trivia * Her father and cousin are named Howard and Philip as a reference to horror fiction author Howard Philips Lovecraft, whereas her mother, Sonia Haft, was directly named after Lovecraft's wife Sonia Haft Green. The surname Winfield was the name of Lovecraft's father. * Her grandmother was named Lavinia as a reference to Lavinia Whateley, the albino mother of the main character Wilbur Whateley in the Lovecraft story The Dunwich Horror. Category:Eldritch Wastes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Assassins Category:Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" Category:Fallout: New York